The 100 Films Considered the Worst
This is a book explaining in detail 100 films that have been savaged by critics an their reasons for it. Background info is also provided. The films are listed in descending order, 100-1. It'll be released on Nov. 5 2015. List *100: The Villain (1979) *99: The Angry Red Planet (1959) *98: The Swarm (1978) *97: 8 Million Ways To Die (1986) *96: De Sade (1969) *95: Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever (2002) *94: A Place For Lovers (1968) *93: Simon Sez (1999) *92: House (2008) *91: Redline (2007) *90: G.I. Blues (1960) *89: Heartbeeps (1981) *88: Firewalker (1986) *87: One Missed Call (2008) *86: Karla (2006) *85: The Singing Forest (2003) *84: Strip Tease (1996) *83: Mixed Nuts (1994) *82: Killing Me Softly (2002) *81: Folks! (1992) *80: Ishtar (1987) *79: Repossessed (1990) *78: Scar (2007) *77: C Me Dance (2009) *76: Mommie Dearest (1981) *75: Fred: The Movie (2010) *74: Heaven's Gate (1980) *73: City Rats (2009) *72: The Creeping Terror (1964) *71: The Conqueror (1956) *70: The Babe Ruth Story (1948) *69: They Saved Hitler's Brain (1963) *68: Reefer Madness (1936) *67: Jaws: The Revenge (1987) *66: Amityville 3-D (1983) *65: No Orchids For Miss Blandish (1948) *64: Robot Monster (1953) *63: King Kong Lives (1986) *62: The Undefeated (2011) *61: The Last Airbender (2010) *60: Mulan 2 (2004) *59: Disaster Movie (2008) *58: Jack And Jill (2011) *57: Plump Fiction (1997) *56: Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) *55: The Hottie And The Nottie (2008) *54: Aag (2007) *53: Mac And Me (1988) *52: The Horror Show (1989) *51: Cat Woman (2004) *50: Birdemic: Shock And Terror (2008) *49: Empire Of The Ants (1977) *48: The Apple (1980) *47: Orgy Of The Dead (1965) *46: Roller Boogie (1979) *45: Superbabies: Baby Geniuses 2 (2004) *44: Gigli (2003) *43: Freddy Got Fingered (2001) *42: The Room (2003) *41: The Master Of Disguise (2002) *40: The Million Dollar Duck (1971) *39: Honest (2000) *38: The Underground Comedy Movie (1999) *37: The Star (1952) *36: Eegah (1962) *35: The Beast Of Yucca Flats (1961) *34: Rad (1986) *33: Big Bully (1996) *32: Sex Lives Of The Potato Men (2004) *31: The Horror Of Party Beach (1964) *30: Glen Or Glenda (1953) *29: Surfer, Dude (2008) *28: Fire Maidens From Outer Space (1956) *27: Monster A Go-Go (1965) *26: The Avengers (1998) *25: Santa Claus Conquers The Martians (1964) *24: Zaat (1971) *23: Shark Attack (1999) *22: Myra Breckinridge (1970) *21: At Long Last Love (1975) *20: Inchon (1981) *19: The Dentist (1996) *18: Tarzan, The Ape Man (1981) *17: Car 54, Where Are You? (1994) *16: Howard The Duck (1986) *15: North (1994) *14: Zapped! (1982) *13: Gator (1976) *12: Mega Force (1982) *11: The Garbage Pail Kids Movie (1987) *10: Battlefield Earth (2000) *9: Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002) *8: Ben And Arthur (2002) *7: Caligula (1979) *6: Batman & Robin (1997) *5: Exorcist 2: The Heretic (1977) *4: I Spit On Your Grave (1978) *3: Plan 9 From Outer Space (1959) *2: Troll 2 (1990) *1: Manos: The Hands Of Fate (1966) Category:Books